


I'm Still Standing

by Electric_Parade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because... Dionysus, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not as sad as the tags make it sound, Panic Attacks, Set at the end of The Last Olympian, Sleepy Cuddles, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Parade/pseuds/Electric_Parade
Summary: After the Olympian's victory in the war with the Titans, the surviving inhabitants of Olympus throw a party in honour. After Percy reunites with Nico following the Olympian council, they get swept up in the celebrations.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	I'm Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written before I got anywhere close to Son of Neptune, so I hadn't yet realised just how much of an edge lord Nico is. If he seems a bit OOC, that's probably why. If there's anything I've forgotten to tag or if there's any errors, please tell me. Hope you enjoy reading, comments more than welcome!

Despite the carnage that had torn through the streets of Olympus, the godlings and spirits that usually resided there had crawled their way back, perhaps beckoned up there by the return of the gods. There were few casualties among them, having avoided becoming part of the shattered structures. None were tending to the wounded, which Percy thought was a little non-gratuitous of them, but he couldn’t just march up to them all and yell “hey! Mind helping out a bit you ungrateful wretches?” He had already soured the gods’ mood with his wish, he didn’t want to give any of them a reason to ‘accidently’ drop a crumbling pillar on him.

At the very least, Hermes seemed to be alright with Percy. Mournful, yes. Not vengeful though, which was a good sign. Not that revenge was Hermes’ domain of power, thankfully.

Percy hopped between bricks, focusing on not tripping as he felt the battles start to drag his feet down. There was a spot over there, under a singed olive tree just off the main path. The long grass was looking more and more cosy as he got closer, but he knew Annabeth would be waiting for him up ahead. Knowing Percy’s luck, he wouldn’t get to rest for another half day or so.

Suddenly, the hairs on his arms stood up, a sudden cold feeling washing over them as Nico fell into step with him.

“You look about ready to pass out. Feeling the Styx yet, Percy?” Nico bumped elbows with him, giving him a knowing look.

“Is it that bad?” Percy muttered, hoping that Hermes hadn’t been pitying him while they spoke.

“No,” Nico laughed a little. He didn’t sound nearly as tired as Percy. “I only noticed because you keep eyeing up benches and grass with a longing look.”

“They do look tempting.” Percy admitted with a smile.

“Don’t make Annabeth jealous.” Another elbow bump, padded by Nico’s thick aviator jacket. “She might think you’re sleeping with someone else.”

Percy snickered to himself, unable to bite back his laughter. Nico laughed with him, apparently in high spirits. “When did you become the funny one?” He wondered aloud, glancing down the mountain’s path only to spy Athena standing on the cobblestones, seemingly making eye contact with Percy, which was odd considering how far away she was.

As unsuspiciously as he could, Percy meandered over to the olive tree, hoping a nature spirit didn’t pop out and chase him off. Nico followed him, still glowing from the feeling of victory.

They sat down together at the base of the tree, grass curling around their ankles and the smell of olives drifting down from the branches. Percy let out an audible huff, watching as a few godlings skipped along the path a few paces away. 

Nico leaned in close, whispering “who are we trying to avoid?” His icy breath ghosting over Percy’s cheek and sending a deathly cold shiver down his spine.

Percy pulled a face. “Athena. I think she’s waiting for me at the bottom of the mountain.” He leaned back on hands, looking up through the branches to see an empty bird nest with ribbons of silk weaved into it. “I don’t fancy having another conversation with a god.” Percy closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to relax, feeling the tension slowly ebb out of him.

“I can understand that.” Nico hummed, twisting the ring on his spindly finger.

A comfortable silence fell between them, the air filled with the distant sounds of rubble being shifted off the paths, and the much closer sound of Percy deeply breathing in the fresh air. It was a far cry from the smoky blood-scented air that steamed above the corpses of demigods, dryads, centaurs, and the like. The recollection sent a bolt of fear through Percy, flashes of those he held close crushed by the titans’ army. His chest tightened as grief crept up on him, faces of countless friends scattered and mauled.

Percy stopped breathing for a moment, trying to ground himself. He opened his eyes a fraction, seeing nothing but the olive branches swaying above him without a care in the world. He looked down, catching Nico’s eyes. Percy took a deep shuddering breath, staring right back at Nico, who had a knowing look.

“They’ll go to Elysium, Percy.”

Nico’s cold hand pressed Percy’s into the grass, uncurling his fingers from their clawed shapes. Percy had scarcely realised he had been tearing at the grass.

“You’ll make sure of it?” Percy whispered, struggling to get the words out.

“I don’t need to. They were all heroes.” Nico smiled sincerely and squeezed his hand gently. “Get some rest, Percy. I overheard the godlings talking about a celebration later for our victory, a proper Olympian party.”

Percy smiled at the ground. “You going to join in?”

Nico shrugged, wrinkling his nose. “Not sure. Are you going?”

Percy gave it a moment’s thought, recalling the stocks of ambrosia and finest wines that poured from the fountains during the festivities. Were there even any fountains left on Olympus? Percy hoped so, it seemed like a great excuse to avoid the prickly, singe-your-arm-hair aura that most gods carried with them. Sorry I was gone for hours Athena, I was a bit drunk- please blame Dionysus. That ought to work. “Yeah, I’ll go. Is there a legal drinking age here?”

“Definitely not.”

They laughed together for a moment, and Percy briefly forgot about the bloodshed of the last few days. They caught each other’s eyes again, ocean’s blue meeting a ghostly white. “I’ll rest up first, I feel like I’ve been hit by a train.”

“You mean several Titans?” Nico cocked an eyebrow, leaning back against the grass. 

“Yeah, a few of those.” Percy laid down on the grass, feeling a flood of relief. “Make sure no one carries me away while I’m asleep, yeah?”

“Sure. I’ve got nowhere to be right now anyway.” Nico mumbled, getting comfortable beside Percy. “Not like anyone could hurt you anyway.”

Percy snorted, feeling his eyelids get heavier by the second. “I’m more worried about how suspicious it looks for us to be sleeping together out in the open, considering who our parents are.” Percy snickered, turning onto his side to face Nico.

“Gods don’t phrase it like that.” Nico pulled an embarrassed face and gently slapped Percy’s shoulder.

Percy smiled at him one last time before closing his eyes, trusting Nico not to deliberately put him in danger while he was napping out in the open. As sleep gently dragged Percy down into bliss, he distantly wondered when he had started to feel so comfortable around Nico. Hadn’t the kid betrayed him, sold him out to Hades for some information about his mortal family? He mentally shrugged away the worry, recalling the army that had rose out the ground when they had needed help the most, all because of Nico’s endless attempts to reason with Hades. Nico was alright, Percy decided, right before he slipped away into unconsciousness.

…Ω…

It wasn’t easy for Percy to wake up. Darkness had settled in, and there was a comforting weighty warmth covering him. However, the ache in his shoulder from laying on his side on the ground was starting to prise his eyelids open. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, only to find that his vision was blocked by a dark mass. He reached a hand out and brushed against it, eyes narrowing before he realised it was Nico’s jeans. The other whipped around to face Percy, startled out of whatever he had been doing.

“Oh- right. You.” Nico murmured awkwardly.

“Me.” Percy whispered half-heartedly. He struggled to get onto his elbows, still feeling drowsy. “How long was I asleep for?” His head dropped a bit as Percy pushed away the urge to roll over and go back to asleep.

“Few hours. You’re awake in time for the party, they just started throwing wine about.” Nico pulled the thick blanket off of Percy and slipped it on. It was then that Percy realised the blanket was actually Nico’s aviator jacket.

“Thanks- for the jacket.” Percy stumbled over his words, a mild midsummer night breeze replacing the comforting weight of Nico’s jacket. Nico hummed in reply, rearranging his clothing and smoothing out the wrinkles it put in his shirt. Percy caught a glimpse of a pile of bones sitting in front of Nico and decided not to question it. 

“Do you still want to join the celebration?” Nico helped Percy sit upright, pulling him up roughly.

“Sure. May as well enjoy being on Olympus while we still can, right?” Percy rubbed the mild chill out of his arms, warming himself up and looking around for something he could wrap around himself as a temporary measure for the evening.

“Yeah, of course. I’ve never been to an Olympian party.” Nico stood up, kicking dirt over the bones as they sank back into the ground on their own. He offered a hand to Percy, who gratefully took it.

They left the olive tree behind, unchanged except for a patch of now-flattened grass and a suspicious mound of freshly dug dirt. Percy shook the last dregs of sleep off of him, peering over the mountain’s edge to glimpse at the lantern-lit paths and the rivers of nectar. Athena seemed to have moved on, no longer haunting the plaza with piercing eyes. Percy breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the weight of one responsibility being lifted from his shoulders. Nico snagged his shirt and pulled Percy down the mountain with him, forcing the other to pick up the pace to keep up with Nico. Percy almost suspected that Nico was a little bit excited to have a chance like this.

The music could be heard from quite a distance away, the same enchanted ballads that sounded different to every person depending on what they wanted to hear. It was surprisingly similar to Percy’s first visit, if you looked past the destruction littering Olympus. The closer they got, the cleaner the paths became. More and more godlings started to fill the path, carrying piles of fresh fruit, silks and cottons, lanterns, pitchers of nectar and sweet delicacies. Nico snagged a thick cotton sheet out of a basket, one decorated with scenes from Ancient Greek history, and threw it around Percy’s shoulders, seemingly having noticed the other’s slight chill.

Percy smiled at him genuinely, not quite knowing what to say to Nico to express his gratitude. It hadn’t even occurred to Percy that they were just allowed to take the fabric, wasn’t it stealing? Apparently not, the dryad carrying the hamper batted her eyelashes at him, running a hand over the cotton covering Percy’s right shoulder and soothing some of the stiffness there.

Before Percy could lean in to the touch, Nico had grabbed his hand and tugged Percy even deeper into the crowd. Percy couldn’t quite make out what Nico was saying over the chatter and laughter, but he was pointing excitedly at the most intact fountain they had seen so far. One chip off the statue of Aphrodite’s fingertip and that seemed to be all the damage visible. Nectar swelled in thick, honey-like rivers along the fountain’s stone carvings before collecting in a seashell-pool at the bottom. Countless chalices lined the rim of the fountain, one of which Percy grabbed eagerly and dipped into the fountain. He had done the same thing at the last Olympian party, and found out the hard way how easy it was to end up drinking too much nectar. For now though, he knew he was safe in taking a quick gulp of it, rejuvenating his body and shaking off any stiffness from his uncomfortable nap.

Nico scoffed at him and snatched the chalice out of his hands, taking a long draft from it. Percy pulled a face when he realised Nico was drinking from the same side as he did, but he knew it barely mattered. Especially not when he had just spotted the wine fountains on the other side of a throng of dryads. Percy hummed at it happily, pointing at it before dragging Nico over. He felt the other’s smaller hand reach out and grab the back of his neck through the cotton wraps, sending a brief spark of electricity down Percy’s spine. It had been too long since he’d hung out with someone like this, and the physical contact felt comforting.

They reached the closest wine fountain in no time, and in an instant Percy had dipped his chalice into the red pool, staining his fingertips and nails.

“Is this your first time drinking alcohol, Nico?” Percy leaned in close to his ear so the other could hear him, and received a nod in response. “Well, don’t overestimate yourself. Dionysus doesn’t screw around with this stuff.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Nico rolled his eyes and wrapped his hand over Percy’s, seizing control of the chalice. He took a swig of it, so naturally that Percy had to wonder if Nico had been lying about this being his first experience with alcohol. Although Percy didn’t miss the slight wince Nico made after he swallowed, and suppressed the urge to laugh at him.

Percy sipped the wine before downing the whole chalice, winking at Nico cheekily as he licked his lips. The wine was the best he’d ever tasted, and knowing that Mr D still wouldn’t be able to drink it made it taste even better. Percy grinned before dipping the chalice back into the pool of wine, somehow managing to avoid dipping his cotton wrap into the pool with it. Before Percy could take another swig, Nico nudged him. Percy leaned in closer so he could hear whatever Nico had to say.

“Is Aphrodite running this party?” His cold breath drifted over Percy, slightly warmer than it had been a few hours previous, not that he knew why he had noticed such a small detail, so Percy shrugged and asked Nico why instead. “There’s only statues of Aphrodite around here, look at the fountains. And her temple is right over there.”

Percy glanced around and sure enough, all of the ambrosia and wine fountains were dedicated to Aphrodite. At the far side of the courtyard was her temple. “I’m sure she has more than one temple.” It was looking a little worse for wear, but it was mostly intact having been quite far from Kronos’ path of fury.

“Maybe she used to. This might be the last one standing.” Nico accidently bumped into Percy as he tried to be heard over the crowd, prompting a half-hearted apology.

“Well I’m not about to cry over it.” Percy shrugged and swallowed some wine. “Other gods have been hit worse, probably.”

Nico hummed in agreement before trying to prise the chalice out of Percy’s fingers, suppressing a grin when the other pulled it away and quickly downed the wine to keep it from Nico. It didn’t occur to Nico that he could just grab a spare chalice, not when this was a much better challenge. Percy polished it off, wine dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. Not like the shirt was clean to begin with.

“Why are they playing Elton John? Shouldn’t it be some Ancient Greek music or something?” Nico wondered aloud.

The question hit Percy like a brick, who had been hearing smooth jazz since Nico had thrown the cotton wraps around his shoulders. He laughed out loud, giving Nico a one-armed hug. “Are you a secret Elton John fan, Nico?”

The younger of the two looked away, abashed. Percy always assumed he’d be into death metal, or something else as equally edgy as his fashion choice. “Maybe? What’s that got to do with Olympian music?” Percy explained the enchanted music as briefly as he could, grinning at the mildly irritated look on Nico’s face.

The chalice was out of Percy’s hands before he could process it.

“I’m gonna need more of this after being outed by a bunch of Ancient Greek godlings.” Nico huffed, dipping it into the fountain without getting his fingers covered in wine like Percy had. He didn’t stop Nico, more than happy to watch his lips get more and more stained as the chalice got emptier. Nico looked up at him frowning at Percy. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s nothing.” Percy slung an arm over Nico’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “You’ve got good taste.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “The wine or the music?”

“Oh, uh, both.” Percy stole back the chalice, refilling it. A small part of his mind wondered how many times it had been refilled, a touch of worry making him hesitate before Percy reminded himself that he wouldn’t get another chance like this for… years? Most likely. The evening was going to pass too quickly, Percy already knew that. He may as well savour it as best as he could.

The wine didn’t taste as strong now as it had at first, but it was still too delicious to stop drinking. Unlike ambrosia, the wine didn’t listen to what Percy wanted to taste. It wrestled taste buds into submission and drowned them in a sweet aroma that made the outside world seem like a silly fantasy.

This was, of course, Percy’s first sign that he was perhaps a bit drunk. Not as drunk as the two dryads on that bench over there, or that one satyr in the corner, but possibly on his way to that. Percy looked down at Nico, noticing the slight haze in his eyes.

“Nico, if you get drunk because of me, is your dad gonna be mad at me?” 

Nico snorted, making a grab for the chalice. “Not unless that somehow gets me killed.”

Percy reluctantly let him have the chalice back, considering praying to the gods that this whole ordeal wouldn’t end with an army of skeletons chasing him all the way back to Camp Half Blood, but he didn’t know who to make that prayer to. Meanwhile, Nico continued to drink greedily without a care in the world for where he might end up at the night’s end.

A drop of wine escaped Nico’s lips and slid down, tracing a red line on his neck before dipping below his shirt. It was all too easy for Percy to swipe away some of the residue with his finger, pressing into Nico’s skin and dragging up the red line. Nico’s eyes widened as he almost sputtered on his drink, but by now Percy had already removed his hand, quickly licking the wine off his finger. 

Whether or not it was his imagination, but Percy thought the wine somehow tasted even better like this, and he grinned stupidly at Nico when the other snatched his hand up. Nico pressed his nails into Percy’s stained fingers, returning the stupid, somewhat-drunk grin back full force. Nico’s fingertips travelled upwards, and Percy felt a thumb press into his palm, feeling the scar he’d received from Luke his first summer in Camp Half Blood. Nico sent him an inquisitive look, not knowing how or when the hard line had gotten there. Percy couldn’t quite get the words out to explain it however, as Nico’s fingers slid between his own and squeezed his hand.

Nico’s fingers were cool, slim, and sent a warmth spreading through Percy as Nico’s ghostly white eyes twinkled in the light of the blazing bronze braziers. Percy couldn’t quite bring himself to stare deeper, turning back to the chalice of wine as the image of Nico’s bright eyes burned themselves into his mind. For a moment, he couldn’t taste the wine. The chalice felt cold against his lips compared to the warmth in his chest, the smooth wine collecting on his lips didn’t feel nearly as comfortable as the hand that fit so delightfully in his.

Percy turned back to Nico, placing the chalice on the fountain’s rim behind them. Nico seemed closer, Percy could smell the wine in his breath as Percy brushed the back of his hand against Nico’s cheek, making the other’s eyelashes flutter for a moment.

In the flickering light, Percy could see Nico lean closer, leaning up with his pupils as wide as the moon’s reflection in the dark pool of wine. Percy closed the distance between them without thinking, not a moment’s hesitation holding him back from pressing his lips against Nico’s.

For a blissful moment, everything felt perfect in Percy’s world. Nico’s lips fit wonderfully over Percy’s, moving gently over each other as though the Fates had ordained it so. He felt Nico’s hand slip around his back, unknowingly brushing over his vulnerable spot and sending a spark of electricity up his spine and making Percy shiver and smile against Nico. “Be careful there,” Percy whispered against Nico’s lips, not giving a thought to secrecy, not when the other was making Percy feel complete. He opened his eyes a little- not quite knowing when he’d closed them, to see Nico frowning up at him.

Nico pushed a finger into the small of his back, studying Percy’s face intently as he winced, jerking away from the touch and bumping his hips against Nico’s.

“Is that your…?” Nico didn’t finish the sentence, eyes briefly darting around to see who was around them.

Percy nodded, smiling reassuringly at him. “I trust you.” He spoke earnestly, pushing his hand through Nico’s dark hair.

Nico’s hand flattened against him, caressing the small of his back as he pressed closer. Percy kissed him again, pushing all the doubt out of his mind as he felt Nico brush his soul softly, slowly. He felt the other’s mouth gradually open, inexperience making nerves flutter between them. Percy opened his lips too, running his tongue along Nico’s lower lip. The younger sighed into Percy, unravelling their hands to pull Percy closer, tangling his slim fingers in Percy’s dark hair. A surge of something powerful curled in Percy’s gut, and he pressed as close as he could, a sudden instinct taking over him as he leaned Nico’s head back, curling his fingers around the back of Nico’s neck when he felt Nico’s tongue against his own. It felt more right than anything else Percy had experienced, as though he’d been unknowingly craving this moment his whole life. Having Nico pull away from him felt like handing a piece of his soul over,

“Somewhere quieter?” Nico whispered, his cheeks dusted red, eyes shining. Percy tugged his gaze away from Nico to spy the temple behind the fountains, tall columns guarded by statues of Aphrodite, Nico followed his line of eyesight, and they grinned at each other.

They darted through the crowd together, arms around each other as they passed under the carved stone columns, stumbling up the stairs and falling down on the ground, cushioned by the silks left out as offerings. Percy felt arms around his neck, arms that slid down to his waist. He pressed his mouth to Nico’s neck, savouring the cool skin between his teeth. Nico gasped beneath him, a soft moan fell next to Percy’s ear and made something hot and ferocious curl in his gut. Percy hooked a leg over Nico’s, rolling them over to pull the other on top of him. Nico pushed their hips together, and Percy felt Nico’s arousal against his own for just long enough for his hips to shudder, pushing upwards in any way he could. Nico kissed him again, mouth already open and breathing the same air as Percy.

They rolled over again, tossing the silks on the floor about as Nico laughed softly, biting Percy’s lip lightly in a way that wrenched a moan from deep within Percy. Eagerly, Percy pressed his hips down again, eyes fluttering shut as Nico met him, a hand grabbing Percy’s thigh and pulling it up. Blunt nails scratched against his jeans, feeling along the denim until Nico caught a zipper between his fingertips and dragged it down. Percy whispered a plea as he dropped a hand down between them, unzipping Nico’s… whatever he was wearing, it didn’t matter to Percy at this point, and dragged them down to Nico’s thighs.

Nico shrugged out of his aviator jacket, looking up at Percy as he tried to unravel the cotton wraps Nico had thrown on him. He stopped Percy with a hand over his own. “Leave it on, I like it.” Nico smiled up at him, sliding the orange and black threads between his fingers. The figures on the cloth seemed to dance in the fire’s light. Percy hummed softly in agreement, leaning down to kiss him again, savouring every moment of it.

The sweet moment turned heated again when Nico reached down to pull Percy up against him as much as he could, a deep sigh escaping them both when Percy pressed his hips down, grinding against Nico with only their underwear separating them. Percy hissed through his teeth, able to feel so much more of Nico. He braced a hand against the floor, sinking into the discarded jacket beneath them. He hooked his arm underneath Nico’s hips, pulling them into the air and pinning them between his thighs. A wave of pleasure rocked through Percy when he felt Nico’s cock twitch against his own. Nico clawed at the ground, desperately trying to match Percy’s rhythm. A hand pulled Percy down back onto him, their chests bumping together as Nico moaned loudly in Percy’s ear. The sound brought Percy to a sudden, shattering orgasm, hips stuttering against the ones underneath him. He mouthed at Nico’s neck, sliding a hand up a dark shirt as Percy’s eyes rolled back, almost disbelieving in how good he felt. Nico followed shortly after, pulling on Percy’s hair as he added to the mess between them. They kissed sloppily, laughing together as the euphoria lingered. Nico whispered something he didn’t quite catch.

“W…What?” Percy pushed through the haze in his mind to try and listen.

“I said…” Nico brushed his hand through Percy’s hair, “this is the best I’ve ever felt.”

He couldn’t help it- Percy’s eyes shined with lingering tears. “Me too.” He hushed, like it was a secret for the two of them to keep. He hugged Nico as closely as he could, heart fluttering in his chest like an excited hummingbird.

Percy rolled onto his side, satisfaction thrumming through him when Nico curled up beside him. They both sighed in harmony, gazing up at the graceful carvings lining the top of the temple. Percy pulled a sheet of silk over them both, keeping out the chilly night air. He felt Nico’s cold fingertips creep under his shirt, somehow soothing Percy while making him shudder. The silk was wonderfully heavy, the lights were warm and flickering from the braziers. Despite having slept already, Percy felt his eyelids grow heavier as Nico cuddled closer, small legs sliding between his own. Nico’s feathery black hair tickled his cheeks, and a cold breath tickled his neck as Nico sighed sleepily.

“You’ll be here when I wake up, won’t you?” Percy whispered, snuggling further into his cotton wraps.

“Always, Percy.” Nico breathed without a moment’s hesitation. He pressed his face into Percy’s neck, smiling against the soft skin there as his cold fingers traced around to Percy’s vulnerable spot, resting just above it. Percy listened to Nico’s breaths deepen as the other fell asleep, and before long, Percy followed, content to lay there for an eternity.


End file.
